the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Sciences Academy Idea
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Arcane Sciences Academy Idea 36 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago I was reading through: https://disqus.com/home/dis... This discussion by Elaina and my mind took things a step further. For the high school AU, instead all of them go to a private school for all various degrees in sciences and otehr fields including psychology, engineering, biology, chemistry, art, and many others. The Headmasters are Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde. This school takes those that pass the entry exam which changes every year. They send out letters for those to enroll and if they wish to enroll they can and try to make it in. Not all do, due to the entry exam, but it is overseen by Henry. The school is also the kind of school that they have to wear uniforms and such, and they stay at the school. They can only take in a certain amount of students each time per each year. They do have sports teams, and various clubs as well for a wide selection for their students. Anyone can really get in since either Edward Hyde or Henry Jekyll write the entrance exams. Although it's almost always Edward Hyde that writes the entry exams. You guys I had a cute idea! · The Role-playing Scientists · Disqus I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS IDEA BUT I'LL FIGURE THAT OUT LATER I might write some stuff for Elaina and Alicia idk So, basically, an AU where everyone is modern day high schoolersI thought of this because the people who are dating would be so cute going to movies and-- ugh my heart it's adorable. Well anyways, do what you want with this AU idea, idk. I'm probably gonna write some junk, maybe Elaina and Alicia's schedules? Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Well if they only took smart kids Elaina wouldn't make it. But like you said, Henry would overlook this. I still like my idea, and I'm not just saying that. I like the idea of it being a public school, not a private school with special restrictions and such. 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Yeah I understand that, It's just something my mind thought of while reading through yours. 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago ( Oh my, I guess Silver's out. :_: ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago • edited (Not really i updated the decription) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( You can't have meathead jocks at a private academy D: that's like putting your suspicious drug dealer through Harvard. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (Check out the updated description) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago *scoff* Elias could SO get into Harvard! >:U ...no yeah, he totally couldn't. 3 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Your AU in interesting and I see what you're going for here. Japanese academy type settings are really good for school based dramas. I don't like the exclusive high brow culture. It's just too discriminatory for the diverse group of people in our cast. Remember- most of the canon Lodgers stay at the Society because they're night owls, not because they qualified and most of OUR Lodgers stay because they need Jekyll's help. What I DO like is the dorming sitch. Rooming characters on the campus breeds a really fun comradery. Note that Hogwarts is famous for this. I think we should marry the two ideas and board everyone in frat groups, entertain the uniform idea, and also keep the public school feel. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago • edited (I did update the discussion description and i agree with that, combine the two) 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Your update is good and I LOVE the idea of Ary!Hyde being a coHeadmaster. I can see him pulling pranks on the students with the exams! However, I don't get why students are still chosen? Again, using Hogwarts as an example, they only screen their students for magical ability and eligibility based on location. As I recall, if you're a British magic user, you're good to go. Good luck with Potions. There's an anime I personally like called "Angel Beats" and in it, they too have an Afterlife Academy. There is no mention of drafting to a specific trade because most high schoolers aren't going to know what they want to do until around Senior Year. Heck! most adults don't even know what they want to do until later in life. I can see Trade drafting for a Postapocolyptic Dystopian society like the one you find in "The Giver", but I'm not sure it'd work in a Highschool/ Academy for minors. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago I'm 100% agreeing here - no Dystopian workforce drafting, please ;___; (Sorry, Lois Lowry.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 3 years ago Fixed! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Yeah I'll fix that, and it should be fixed! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Updated the discussion and the school idea. 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Helen would love a school like this! She'd spend all her time studying and trying to talk to headmaster Jekyll. Hela would probably despise it and cause lots of trouble... refusing to wear her uniform, breaking curfew, leaving campus, to name a few things... �� 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Edwrad Hyde would probably allow it to while Henry would yell at him for not disciplining the students. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Hmm, would headmaster Hyde allow murder? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Hyde would allow it, Henry however would not. But Hyde's advice on the first assembly is always, 'you can get away with anything if you don't get caught.' Which Henry always says that you will most likely always get caught. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago That's wonderful. >:D Hela might not hate this school so much after all! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Hyde is the worse and best Headmaster 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Worse for the good guys, best for the bad. XD 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Yep X3 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago She won't be going after the other students in our cast, will she? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Not unless they make a move against her first. Though I wouldn't be surprised if she gets into fights. 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I was just asking because she MIGHT get away with harming NPCs off screen, but since it's a public system, the school would be legally required to take action against her in the case of her killing our people. Knowing this AU, that'd likely land her in prison. We DO need a school bully though and I can totally see her filling that role : D 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Ah, yes, I figured as much. But the trick is, if she isn't caught... for as a Hyde, perhaps she'd have no legal documentation of actually going to the school? She wouldn't have birth records or anything. Yay! Hela is gonna be a meanie! 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago The problem with that is that it doesn't excuse her from the law though. If she seriously injures a sentient character in this AU, they can call 9-1-1 and file charges. It would not be wise for her to go "hunting" here. She can, however, probably get away with traditional bullying, so she can hunt like every other teenaged predator! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago That is very true, but if needed, she could disappear into Helen for days or weeks, wisely not showing her face on campus... but I doubt that a murder would ever take place, at least with her being the killer. The stakes would be too high. Heh, an easy two word summary of Hela, "teenaged predator". 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago She can do PLENTY of damage with her fists and still be towards the higher end of the social food chain ;) and SERIOUSLY. ( If she's gonna be a teenaged predator, she'd better do more than just beat people up though ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago • edited I'm sure she'd love to, but Hela's not a fan of fist fights. She might just work with intimidation. (Oh? Like what?) 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh hon, she's gonna be eaten alive. ( Verbal abuse ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago I hope not. ^-^' Despite her violent tendencies, in rather fond of her. (Ah, she might be able to manage that. Though never with Hastie.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( Ordinarily I would point out that "bully" is a title given to the popular Jerk Jock, but we all know Jasper's not gonna be a Jerk Jock, so congratulations! you just won one free label! We needed a Alpha Besh ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (Hooray! My character is going to be crushing the egos of her fellow students. ^-^' Alpha Besh?) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ( http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/... I will warn you though, Jasper's not afraid to get involved if she touches anyone in her circle. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Oh, is that what you think Hela would be? That makes sense, I can hardly blame her for sticking up for her friends. I'm assuming that if Hela does, she'll be hurt...?) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy